undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Creator-Frisk
Creator-Frisk is a Frisk who usually aids in creating universes, a guide and occasionally helps in containing riots. They can't do much without the Creators aid in creating universes, only as much to create blueprints for universes to make the inanimate parts of the world by them self, Usually, they have to help sort out inter-universe riots peacefully before the falling out. It didn't work most of the time though. They were Made by rivapereira268 in a previously deleted book. The author of this timeline decided to make a comic series in the near future through the name dcotherside. Profile Creator-Frisk used to apprentice under Ink before the falling out with them. The Frisk still helps in the making of universes and such but mostly gave up in helping with the conflicts in universes, playing a passive role, evacuation of the monsters and humans with no home to other abandoned universes. They have no such theme Hp:30 Lv: at the moment DF: 20 # AT: Determination swords (15) # AT: Pen (30) # Portals: (0) # Secret Weapon- A small hand blaster with a dial going from red, yellow to green. Never use it at red unless you want some major cleanup later. Do not be fooled by this weapon, it had been known to blast up pieces of code in mass. # A Black Knife (10) They have a knack for opening locks and being handy with their pen. Appearance Creator-Frisk usually changes from attire to attire but the most re-occurring one is a sleek-pastel blue wool open jacket with hearts on either shoulder, paired with a black T-shirt, baggy carpenter pants and paint-splattered worn out sneakers. Under the jackets are a number of scars colored a milky white which spiraling in a variety from the base of their neck to their lower back. A messenger bag usually is slung by their side containing their blueprints, items, and their small hand blaster. Weaknesses Even with skill, their biggest weakness is Fear. A Fear to lose control and kill everyone. A fear that had come in due to their past links with Genocide. They are mostly a Paci-Frisk and would hurt anyone but could never kill them. Blue-attacks, Magic-Suppressing Handcuffs and being a horrible liar would come second. They don't have a lot of determination compared to other Frisks, so an inability to reset in a normally functioning universe with determined humans. Their weapons would re-materialize days later if broken. Personality A relaxed person on the outside who loves to make puns and a huge dislike to dark humor. They have a bad memory, a regular- "tomboy" who prefers to not make lots of close friends and keep communicating to the minimum- they significantly have grown during the years to be really motherly towards their loved ones with an over-protective nature. They don't make promises nor deals anymore due to reasons which traumatized them. They dislike being called short with boiling rage or being treated like a child. They are Loyal, childish to a degree and certainly horrible at small talk. The Backstory The backstory lies under her new page in upcoming page in deviant-art